The present invention relates to a side handle for a hand-operated power tool.
A side handle is known from EP 1674216 B1. The side handle has a handle rod and a fastening mechanism. The handle rod is attached by the fastening mechanism by means of a leaf spring bent into a ring.
The side handle for a hand-operated power tool has a handle rod arranged along a handle axis for holding the side handle with one hand, a fastening mechanism, and a damper. The fastening mechanism for releasably fastening the side handle to the hand-operated power tool has a tensioning band, which engages around the fastening axis, and a tensioning mechanism. The tensioning mechanism has a collar that overlaps with the tensioning band along the handle axis and is displaceable with respect to the tensioning band along the handle axis, a pull rod that is anchored to the tensioning band and is displaceable along the handle axis, and a tensioning wheel that can be rotated about the handle axis and engages in an external thread of the pull rod. The damper connects the handle rod to the fastening mechanism. The damper has at least one longitudinal side, which is oriented at an inclination to the fastening axis, of a leaf spring, wherein the leaf spring has a slot, which extends along the handle axis. A splint is fastened to the pull rod and engages in the slot in the leaf spring. The splint of the pull rod ensures the orientation of the leaf spring in relation to the fastening axis, without influencing the damping behavior or impairing the simple, tool-free fastening to the tensioning wheel.
One design provides that the leaf spring is oriented perpendicular to the fastening axis; the splint can be oriented longitudinally or parallel to the fastening axis.
One design provides that the damper has a safety retainer, which is fastened to the handle rod and in which the leaf spring is arranged, wherein the safety retainer has a slot, into which the splint engages, running along the handle axis. The safety retainer protects the user should the leaf spring break, by the handle rod still being connected via the splint and the pull rod to the fastening mechanism.
In one design, the safety retainer may have an inclined interior surface, a distance from which to the longitudinal side of the leaf spring increases in the direction from the handle rod to the fastening mechanism. In addition or as an alternative, the tensioning wheel may have a border protruding in the direction toward the handle rod, the border overlapping along the handle axis with the safety retainer. The border has a clearance to safety retainer in a radial direction to the handle axis. The designs limit a deflection of the leaf spring to prevent an overload, without influencing the damping behavior of the leaf spring in the event of a slight deflection.
One design provides that the leaf spring has two longitudinal sides parallel to each other, which are connected to each other via transverse sides running perpendicular to the handle axis. Through the form, the leaf spring has an inherently high mechanical stability, particularly in relation to torsion loads.
One design provides that one of the transverse sides of the leaf spring has a hole on the handle axis, and the tensioning wheel abutting the transverse side has a nut, which has a neck guided through the hole and a head back-gripping the hole. The structure allows a fastening of the leaf spring with a small number of components.
The following description explains the invention using illustrative embodiments and drawings.